dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Soul
9oHJTa1wSoc , performed by , is the first opening of Dragon Ball Kai anime. It spanned from episodes 1 to 98 and was later replaced by Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go: Like Nothing Before or After. Lyrics Japanese Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　Paradise Genki Dama ga hajiketobu ze　Go Go Let’s do it Ugomeku ayashii enajī (enajī) yōsha wa shinai ze miteru yo inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo) aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero Yarinuku kiai de　pinchi o koete ’ku Tegowai yatsu hodo　waku waku mo dekkai ze Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　chansu sa Rakkī no kaze ni　byun-byun notte Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　ashita mo Kotae o mō　tamashii wa shitte ’ru no sa　Dragon Soul! Uchū no pawā o kono te ni Hitori de yuku n ja nai no sa Hikari wa yamiyo ni makenai Chiisa na yume de mo kagayaite ’ru yo Arekore mayou na　shūchū suru n da Tsubekobe iwazu ni　Karada goto tsukinukero Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　kite ’ru ze Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　Paradise Genki Dama ga hajiketobu ze　Go Go Let’s do it Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　chansu sa Rakkī no kaze ni　byun-byun notte Dokkan　Dokkan　tsuite ’ru! Dokkan　Dokkan　ashita mo Kotae o mō　tamashii wa shitte ’ru no sa　Dragon Soul! (Repeat) English Dokkan　Dokkan　I’m in luck! Dokkan　Dokkan　Paradise The Genki Dama bursts forth, Go Go Let’s do it A squirming, bewitching energy I won’t show any mercy, just you watch I’ll protect them, even if it costs me my life Change your loving courage into strength I’ll get through this pinch with a kiai The stronger the guy, the huger the excitement Dokkan　Dokkan　I’m in luck! Dokkan　Dokkan　It’s my chance Zip along on the winds of luck Dokkan　Dokkan　I’m in luck! Dokkan　Dokkan　Even tomorrow My soul already knows the answer, Dragon Soul! With the power of the universe in my hand I don’t go alone Light won’t lose to the black night Even a small dream shines Don’t get lost amidst this and that, concentrate Don’t complain, and break through with your whole body Dokkan　Dokkan　I’m in luck! Dokkan　Dokkan　It’s here The future will be even more fun Dokkan　Dokkan　I’m in luck! Dokkan　Dokkan　Paradise The Genki Dama bursts forth, Go Go Let’s do it　Dragon Soul! Dokkan　Dokkan　I’m in luck! Dokkan　Dokkan　It’s my chance Zip along on the winds of luck Dokkan　Dokkan　I’m in luck! Dokkan　Dokkan　Even tomorrow My soul already knows the answer, Dragon Soul! (Repeat) FUNimation Dub ( Vic Mignonga Version) Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go! Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul! FUNimation Dub (Sean Schemmel Version) Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now! Don't stop, there's no fun to be found We can't find paradise All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul! Mysteries abound in this world that we will see (that we will see) Foes all around well now we'll go fearless and free I feel so strange that's how we'll win (that's how we'll win) Courage won't fail if you come with me, the enemies can tail the wind We will fight for love and glory, we will love to tell a story There is nothing we can live through nothing can ever die, we will fight again! Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now! Don't stop, keep your fears abound All we have to do is go! Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now! Don't stop, there's no fun to be found We can't find paradise All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul! Dragon Soul! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Shenron * Son Gokū * Kulilin * Piccolo * Yamcha * Tenshinhan * Chaozu * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Oolong * Son Gohan * Vegeta * Nappa (version 1 only) * Raditz (version 1 only) * Saibaman * Freeza (versions 1, 2) * Dodoria (version 1 only) * Zarbon (version 1 only) * No. 19 (version 3 only) * Gero (version 3 only) * Trunks (versions 3, 4) * Number 18 (versions 3, 4) * Number 17 (versions 3, 4) * Number 16 (versions 3, 4) * Cell (versions 3, 4) Category:Songs Category:Openings